


Sleeper Awaken and Other Stories

by LadyKnightSkye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Coma, F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightSkye/pseuds/LadyKnightSkye
Summary: Drabble collection written originally for FYDL's Drabble-a-Thon on Tumblr. These are the drabbles that either are not part of a series or expanded upon.





	1. Sleeper Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Dreamer

The battle raged above her head. She could see Thor and Vision fighting against the big purple guy, and she knew that somewhere in the distance the rest of the Avengers had to be fighting too. As she knelt beside the prone form of Captain America, she tried her best to shield his unconscious body from the debris flying through the air. Falcon landed beside them. “Where was he hit?” he asked quickly. 

“Um, his head.” She pointed to the spreading bruise on his forehead. 

“Shit,” Sam Wilson murmured. “I don’t know if I can do anything for him right now. And we need him Darcy.”

“I know,” she murmured. “I can’t . . . I can’t . . .”

The scene changed. Thanos was gone, and the Avengers were in the Tower. Everyone was smiling and happy, and she was sitting next to Steve, and it was all so much better –  
~~~~~~~~~

“Mrs. Lewis? Mr. Lewis?”

The older couple turned to the doctor with identical looks of mingled hope and worry. Mrs. Lewis was short and curvy like her daughter, and Mr. Lewis had salt and pepper hair that would have been the same shade of brown as his daughter’s once upon a time. “Will she be alright?” he asked.

The doctor sighed heavily. “Your daughter is in a coma.”

Mrs. Lewis covered her mouth, and Mr. Lewis went white. “Is . . will she be able to wake up?”

“We don’t know, maybe.” The doctor cleared his throat. “All we can do is wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“ . . . And here, I’d like to leave her comic books here if I could,” Mrs. Lewis said to the nurse not long after. “She loves all these Marvel characters. Waxed poetic to me about Captain America a time or two.”

The nurse was a trim young woman with neatly braided hair. Her dark skin was the complete opposite of Darcy’s sickly paleness. “My brother likes em too. Did she like the movies?”

“Loved them,” Mrs. Lewis said. “She was really excited about that one coming out next year, uh, Infinity War or something?”

“Yeah, my brother is excited about it too.”

Mrs. Lewis leaned down to her daughter. “Did you hear that? Maybe you’ll be able to go see it when comes out, hunh?”

The woman on the bed didn’t answer.

~~~~~~~~~~

She woke to the morning to the sun shining into the room. The sheets were soft beneath her, and the warm body at her side made her heart squeeze. “Morning,” he groused, his sleep roughened voice doing things to her that should be illegal. 

“Good morning,” she replied. “You know I love you, right?”

He smiled with his eyes still closed. “And I love you.”

Sometimes she wondered if this was a dream. If so, she hoped she never woke up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The dreamer never did awaken.


	2. One Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Slow Down

“ _Slow down!_ ”

Darcy Elizabeth Lewis was damned determined to run this guy down. Not only had he saved her from her would-be assailants, but she’d gotten a glimpse of the Soulmark on his left hand. His hand was a prosthetic, though she hadn’t been able to tell what kind because of his gloves, but that didn’t matter to the Powers That Be that hand out the marks. He clearly had her Sigil, and she was going to be damned if she let her one Romantic Soulmate get away from her. Platonics she had aplenty, but she was an outlier. Instead of having at least two or three Romantics to choose from, she only had one. 

“You’re my one chance!” she cried. “Please stop!” She was near to tears, but didn’t let that stop her. She pumped her legs faster, even though she felt like her heart was about to burst from the strain.

Finally, he slowed, and then stopped. He didn’t face her, but said, “Your one chance?”

“I saw your hand!” He cringed. “You have my Sigil.”

At this, he turned. His eyes were shadowed by his ball cap so she couldn’t see the color of them. He had a scruffy beard that was only a few days past a five o’clock shadow, and long brunet hair. “Do I?” he whispered.

Darcy ripped off her coat, and thanked God that she’d worn a button down blouse that day. She opened it, and pulled down her camisole. She didn’t care that he could clearly see her bra, only that he saw the Sigil emblazoned on her chest. Two thick towers with lightening forking between them – _a Taser without the air cartridge appropriately enough_ – in yellow and purple sat between her breasts. His face had gone pale, but he approached and took off what was left of his left glove. His hand was metallic, but her Sigil was clearly visible on the back of it. The Powers That Be didn’t have no time for drama because somebody lost a hand. 

She pulled off her fingerless gloves and showed him the Sigil on her left hand. It was a red star in the middle of alternating rings of white and blue. “Is this yours?” she asked.

He nodded and then looked up to her face. He was close enough that she could see the color of his eyes. They were a bright blue. His eyes were gentle, looking at her as if she were the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. “I’m Bucky,” he murmured, still gazing into her eyes.

She gave him the most brilliant smile she could. “Well, hi, Bucky, I’m Darcy.” She reached out without thought and took his metal hand into her own. Bucky startled, and made to pull away, but she curled her fingers around the cool metal. He stopped and followed suit, folding his fingers around hers. “You only have me,” he said softly.

“Yeah, like I said, you’re my one chance,” she replied. “I couldn’t let you get away.”

His smile was small and timid. “You’re my one chance too.”

Darcy gave in to the desire she’d had from the first moment, and leaned into him for a hug. He let her, his touch gentle even though she could feel the muscles that would give Thor a run for his money and hear the galloping race of his heart. She felt him shudder, and she glanced up to see him crying softly. She snuggled closer to him in response, and murmured sweet nothings about the future they’d share. They stayed that way for a long while, him silently weeping into her hair, and her listening to the beat of his heart slowing down.


	3. Hi Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a crush. (Shieldshock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Answers

There were mysteries of the universe that Darcy would never have the answer. She would probably never know the meaning of life, the reasons for the big bang, or anything like that. She barely had a grasp of basic physics, and she was okay with that. 

One question she could answer was the reason why she had stayed in Stark Tower as Jane Foster’s intern even though the internship was neither applicable for her major nor paid. The answer, was one Steven Grant Rogers and the gigantic crush she had on him. He was sweet, and amazingly, at least as sarcastic as she was. He’d come into the lab one day for one reason or the other, and they’d ended up engaging in a snark to snark battle without Darcy even looking up and realizing who it was. 

“This place is a bit . . . cold,” he said. 

“Like my dead heart,” she had replied. “You get used to it.”

“I’m sure we could do better then leaving you with a cold dead heart.”

“And you think you can warm it up, there pal?”

“Well, I have been told on several occasions that I’m hot. Maybe I’m hot enough for you?”

“Only if you were Satan could you possibly be hot enough for me.”

Jane had chosen that moment to come in. “Captain Rogers?”

Darcy had looked up, and nearly choked on her coffee. _It was freakin’ Captain America!_ He’d just winked at her.

The question she couldn’t answer was why he kept coming into the lab. He came by regularly, and usually stuck around for some banter with Darcy. Topics could include anything from Jane’s propensity for accidental maiming to Tony’s ability to blow anything up. Quickly, she found herself crushing on him. Hard. 

“Yeah,” she said one day after finally admitting it to Jane, “but why would he keep coming around? What is his deal?”

“I don’t know,” Jane laughed.

“But I might.”

Both women jumped in surprise. “Wear a bell!” Darcy cried, turning to find herself face to face (well, face to chest) with the man in question. 

“And the answer to that question is that I find myself wanting to trade barbs with a beautiful woman,” he replied as he lounged against the door jamb. “But now I have a question of my own.”

“Yeah?” Darcy said breathlessly. 

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Darcy didn’t have the answers to the mysteries of the universe, but damn did she have an answer to this question. “Yes! Totally! I am all yours, Satan!”

Jane was horrified, but Steve laughed.


	4. Beastly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki surprises Darcy.

“So, what’re you and Loki going as?”

Darcy looked up to see Jane leaning against her desk, munching on a muffin. “To Stark’s big Halloween shindig? I dunno. Loki wanted to surprise me.”

Jane cocked a brow. “Are you sure about that?”

“Well,” Darcy said with a grimace, “he was awfully enthused about being the one to provide costumes.”

“Exactly,” Jane replied. “Always be afraid of an enthusiastic Loki.”

Darcy just sighed.  
~~  
The night of the party came, and Darcy strolled into her room to find Loki standing beside the bed with his hands behind his back. He was rocking on his heels, an innocent expression on his face. “Good evening, Darcy,” he said.

She gave him the side-eye. “Evenin’ Loki-Lou.”

He grimaced at her nickname, but pressed on. “I’ve left your costume in the bathroom. I will meet you in an hour.” Then he swept out, leaving a very confused Darcy Lewis. Curiosity burned until she finally walked into the bathroom.

Darcy froze, wonder causing her to stop breathing for a moment. The dress was a golden confection, with delicate yellow tulle under-skirts topped by gathered golden silk. The skirts belled out from a fitted bodice that had off the shoulder sleeves of more gathered silk. It hung from the shower rod, shining in the light. She glanced over to the vanity to find a box of gloves and jewelry to match. 

“Darcy?”

“In here,” she called back to Jane, who walked in and gaped at the dress too. 

“That’s . . . Darcy, is that Belle’s dress?”

Darcy finally grinned, her face lighting up in pure pleasure. “The original one! Oh my God! He actually listens to me when I start ranting on Disney night!”

Jane was more than happy to help Darcy into the costume – which Darcy appreciated because no one could get into it by themselves – and helped gather her hair up into the classic partial up-do sported by Darcy’s favorite Disney princess. Make up was applied, and then Jane rushed out to go change quickly into her costume. Darcy walked out into the apartment’s common room, and was joined quickly by Jane. Jane had decided to dress up as a witch, and Thor was going to be a werewolf.

The two women grinned at each other, and then turned at the sound of two footsteps. Both startled badly, but Darcy managed to keep her shriek bottled up. Jane didn’t fair so well. An actual facts wolf man stood before them, with some sort of weird chimera creature at his side. Two inhuman faces twisted into almost identical expressions of embarrassed regret. “Jane! Loki, change me back,” the wolf man growled.

“Wait, wait, Thor?” Jane hissed. Then her face cleared. “That’s your costume isn’t it?”

And now that Darcy looked, she realized that the chimera beast was the Beast from Beauty and the Beast! “Loki?”

His voice was much deeper, but she recognized his weird twittering laugh. “Yes, love, it is I.”

Darcy laughed as she walked forward and hugged him. He wore the Beast’s blue jacket and breeches, and she enjoyed snuggling into his chest. “You are the most awesome boyfriend ever!”

“You’re welcome,” he said, “Now, what say we go to Stark’s party?”

Ten minutes later, they swept into the ball room, and Darcy decided that sometimes an enthusiastic Loki was a good thing.


End file.
